The amount of information or data relating to a managed system can be high as well as complex to handle and sensitive etc. In these cases as well as in others it is often desirable to provide redundancy. Then it is important that the information or data in the redundant systems, which can be two or more, is the same and that when data in a system is changed by a managing system, it must be changed so that it remains consistent in the redundant managed systems.
In known systems replication of managed data of a managed system, e.g. a network element managed by TMN (Telecommunications Management Network) protocols can be carried out by replication of the actual changes of resource data from the network element that is addressed. Replicating on resource level is among others disadvantageous in that the further or secondary changes on a management level, in the MO such as consistency checks, logging, computer updates etc. are not replicated.
Replication can also be achieved through the managing system sending the same management operation to a number of redundant systems.
A serious drawback of implementing replication in this manner is that the management interface and the managing system, i.e. the operations system, themselves are affected which means that the operator and the Customer Administration System (CAS) must be aware of redundancy and therefore also be responsible for maintaining duplicated subscriber data etc.
In for example mobile communication systems of today real-time redundancy is often not applied but a number of systems are provided which merely provide for restoration in the case of a crash in for example a home location register. An example thereon is e.g. given in WO93/25051.